skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Octavia Silversong
History Octavia was born in Mendev on Golarion, a child conceived of two soldiers, Aria and Tocsin, who fell in love fighting together in the heat of battle, crusading against demonkind that constantly plagued the kingdoms of Mendev, erupting from a massive scar in the planet's body. It was an unlikely circumstance to have a child appear amidst a war, but their love for one another seemed genuine and passionate. And who was a Shelynite to deny true love in the name of war? Exceptions were made by their commander. The army allowed their Marriage, and for the child to be raised away from fighting in the city of Mendev itself, though Octavia still often found herself amidst the barracks and tents of the Shelynite army, away from fighting but exposed to the many tales of woe and glory. As a young child, Octavia was cared for by her parents; and adored by many of the other soldiers in their downtime. While her mother and father spent their time pushing back the forces of the world wound, Octavia was found learning to read, write, and grow, under the tutelage of many Shelynite paladins. At an early age she was taught the value of art, beauty, and love, by her caring (if gigantic) family. Often, she would find herself toying with instruments far too large for childlike hands, that were left behind at base by the army. One of Octavia’s favorite activities was plucking at a Cello, found one day under a bed playing hide and seek. With some age, she eventually came to love the very same instrument. It was eventually gifted to her on Octavia’s 11th birthday; after many hours of practice under its original owner. By the time her 18th birthday arrived, she was determined to enlist alongside her family to push back the constant threat of the worldwound. But fate had other plans. She fell within her first few weeks of duty, trying to contain an outbreak of many eyed monstrosities leaking from a surge within the world wound. The tales she had heard as a child were glorious and idealistic. The reality was a gruesome nightmare; that involved a nonstop spicket of demons. And watching nearly all of her friends die. It was a gruesome affair to say the least; and to this day Octavia refuses to share any explicit details. Citing that "Nobody deserves the horrifying insights that imagery comes along with". To the surprise of the others, a nameless benefactor appeared amidst the tragedy, offering to recover and resurrect the bodies of the fallen heroes in the days thereafter, on the condition they perform a favor upon their return. Described only as a "new crusade for good" After a cleric allowed a quick chat from beyond the pale, Octavia agreed. It was certainly better than the alternative, as resurrections were exceedingly costly, and rare for a common foot soldier like herself. Upon her awakening, Octavia found herself with her old cello, some new equipment, and a pounding headache. She had landed In an unfamiliar tavern room; furnished with a bed, and a dresser topped with an extravagant bouquet of flowers. They bore a simple note tucked within. The wispy, unfamiliar handwriting stated simply: "Grant them Hope when the clouds of Skyholme grow dark. And a new dawn will flourish~" Upon inquiry; Octavia found her room was payed for, and she was in a new city, eons away from Mendev, though who exactly had brought her there and how remained a mystery. But she wasn't one to look at a new chance at life with skepticism. She was scared at first. And missed her friends and family dearly. But In spite of her fears, Octavia took her new "quest" to heart. Finding a new life and friends in Skyholme, spreading a message of hope, inspiration and love through song. One day at a time. Appearance Octavia is a beautiful young woman, if a touch old fashioned in her tastes. Her outward style is usually prim, proper and modest. She can usually be found sporting a blazer, and her signature pink bow tie when she performs. Friends / Enemies None. (Yet!)